LOVE ME FOREVER
by SkyBlackMalfoy
Summary: UN AMOR EN ROSA, SIN PIES NI CABEZA ONE SHOT


** LOVE ME FOREVER **

**NOTA DE RIESGO, EL SIGUIENTE FIC ES UN PRODUCTO DE LA ALTA CANTIDAD DE DULCES INGERIDOS EL DIA DE HOY **

**DEDICATORIA: ESTE ONE SHOT ESTA DEDICADO A UNA BUENA AMIGA KARY ALONSO CHAVEZ, **

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO **

**NOTA ESPECIAL: EL ONE SHOT NO TIENE PIES NI CABEZA PERO INTENTARE SER LO MAS CLARA POSIBLE. ESO ES TODO POR AHORA NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO **

**Habian pasado muchos años después de la guerra mágica, Ron se había casado con Lavender al darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Hermione era amor de amigos, Harry se había casado con Luna al darse cuenta de que ella era lo que necesita y Ginny se había casado con Neville realmente él fue su primer amor, pero ahora centremos en nuestros personajes principales **

**Draco Malfoy había contraído matrimonio como era de esperarse con Astoria Greengrass pero esta había muerto al dar a luz a su primogénito Scorpius, así que Draco se había vuelto viudo hasta que se reencontró con ella. Hermione Granger jefa de relaciones exteriores del departamento de aurores, sin novio ni complicaciones más allá de su cabello un buen día estos dos se dieron cuenta de que siempre habían estado enamorados así que sin más demora decidieron comenzar una relación, y así pasaron los años, vivían juntos y la boda ya estaba fijada para ese mismo año. Hermione amaba a Scorpius como si fuera su propio hijo y veía por el como una madre ve por su hijo…**

**Hermione, miraba con dolor al pequeño rubio que se retorcía de dolor en su cama, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando la atormentante agonía comenzó, Hermione se acerco lentamente al niño de 8 años que la veía con los ojos acuoso eh hinchados de tanto llorar.**

**-hijo si no me dejas ver ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que es lo que te pasa?- dijo la castaña tomando la carita del niño entre sus manos –vamos bebe déjame ver – volvió a decir con mucha ternura y amor. Scorpius asintió lentamente y abrió su boca para que Hermione viera la causa de tanto dolor, hay entre su dentadura blanca y casi perfecta se alojaba una pequeña caries que hacia al niño llorar **

**-mami, me duele mucho – decía el niño abrazándose mas a la castaña **

**-lo se amor mío, pero ya vez que comer tantos dulces no era saludable, se te ha picado un diente – dijo la leona acurrucando al niño contra su pecho **

**- aplícame una poción mami, un hechizo, algo para que ya no me duela – dijo el niño señalando la varita que descansaba en el bolso del vestido de la mujer**

**- no puedo querido, eres muy pequeño para este tipo de cosas pero ya se que podemos hacer- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y llevando consigo al pequeño rubio hacia la flamante sala de estar **

**-¿Qué podemos hacer para que deje de doler mami? – pregunto el rubio aun con la mano sobre su mejilla **

**-recuerdas que te conté que mis padres eran dentistas – dijo ella tomando el teléfono entre sus manos – pues bueno, si ellos estuvieran aquí la cosa seria distinta – comento con un deje de tristeza en su voz –pero no hay que afligirnos por eso, a lo que yo iba es que tengo una amiga que igual es dentista, hizo su pasantía con mis papas y por eso sé que es muy buena, la llamare ahora mismo y le pediré que nos dé una cita para mañana a primera hora, ella resolverá tu dolor –dijo la castaña tomando el teléfono.**

**Después de unos minutos colgó y miro al niño sonriendo **

**- ¿qué te dijo mami?- pregunto el niño un poco más tranquilo pues el dolor había disminuido un poco **

**- que te diera una poción para el dolor, solo que en una dosis muy baja y que mañana a las 9am nos vería en su consultorio – dijo la mujer caminando hacia el pequeño estante donde estaban todas la pociones **

**De pronto la puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando entrar la imponente figura de Draco Malfoy, el hombre no solo se hacía cargo de las empresas Malfoy, si no que se estaba postulando como ministro de magia, cosa que le quitaba más tiempo de lo normal **

**-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto después de besar los labios de Hermione y depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hijo **

**- tengo picado un diente – dijo el niño abriendo su boca y señalando el diente que le causaba malestar **

**- ya veo, ya vez eso sucede por comer mucho dulce- dijo el hombre mirando con reproche a su hijo **

**- ya lo sé, mami me lo explico hace un rato, pero mañana iremos a ver a una amiga suya que me quitara mi dolor – dijo el niño, tomando la poción que le entregaba Hermione **

**-¿una medimaga?- pregunto extraña el rubio pues sabía que era muy difícil encontrar a un medimago que se encargara de la higiene bucal y esos menesteres **

**Hermione lo miro y suspiro, a pesar de todos los años pasados sabía que Draco aún era algo quisquilloso con lo referente a los muggles y sus cosas "extrañas" **

**-hijo, ve a dormir, al rato iré a ver que todo esté bien – dijo Hermione despidiendo a su pequeño con una sonrisa, El niño subió las escaleras y camino a su habitación pero se quedó parado cerca de las escaleras para escuchar **

**Hermione, se acercó a su prometido y le indico que se quitara el saco para que ella lo colgara mientras la mujer hacia lo propio, el blondo se sirvió una copa de whisky y miro a la castaña caminar hacia el **

**- amor, tuve un día muy difícil dime que es lo que pasa – dijo el hombre con tono cansino y frotándose la sientes **

**-Draco, antes de que digas algo deja que te explique- comenzó la chica tomando asiento frente al rubio quien hizo un ademan para que esta prosiguiera con su historia.- a Scorp le dolía mucho el diente, yo no lo podía ver así, llorar y revolcarse de dolor me mataba, por primera vez yo no supe que hacer – dijo la mujer con notado dolor – así que decidí llamarle a una amiga ella es igual que yo, una bruja hija de muggles pero ella decidió trabajar en el mundo muggle ella es dentista y sé que podrá curar al niño – dijo apresuradamente **

**Draco la miro y negó con la cabeza, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos Hermione no entendía que esas cosas no le gustaban **

**-Hermione, yo quiero que entiendas una sola cosa, eh cedido en muchas cosas, deje que lo llevaras a esa tonta escuela muggle "kínder Garden" para que aprendiera más sobre el mundo, deje que lo llevaras a comprar ropa a los centros comerciales y lo llevaras a parques de diversiones y miles de tonterías más, pero no le voy a confiar la salud bucal a una muggle – dijo el hombre más que desesperado **

**- Pero, Draco por favor déjame que lo lleve, es por la salud del niño yo no lo quiero verlo llorar mas, ya te dije que ella es igual que yo es una bruja – intento explicar la castaña **

**- ya dije que no y cuando digo que no es que NO – exploto el rubio **

**- pero Draco el es mi hijo y yo también decido lo mejor para el – dijo la mujer encarando al hombre **

**- tú no eres nada del niño, no eres su madre y no tienes derecho en decidir sobre él, - dijo el hombre pasando por el lado de la castaña y subiendo por la escalera, de pronto se quedó de piedra estático en su lugar, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, se giró y la vio en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado minutos atrás, estaba temblando violentamente, y se escuchaba su sollozo, retrocedió sus pasos y se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, extendió sus brazos y la giro lentamente lo que vio lo dejo devastado, la chica estaba llorando los hermosos ojos cafés ahora estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas que se escurarían violentamente por sus mejillas y caían en cascada al suelo, mordía con violencia su labio y Draco apostaba que lo aria sangrar **

**- amor, nena, perdón yo no quise decir eso – comenzó a disculparse el rubio pero la chica negó con la cabeza y se soltó de su protector agarre, lo miro y subió las escaleras, pero la chica no tomo el camino que conducía la habitación que compartía con el blondo. Después de un par de segundo se escuchó un portazo, Draco tomo asiento en el sillón y se puso las manos sobre los ojos, unos cuantos minutos después escucho unas pisadas **

**-papi- escucho la voz de su primogénito**

**-¿sí? – pregunto el rubio, mientras abría los ojos y colocaba sobre sus piernas al niño **

**- mami no intentaba hacerme daño, ella solo quería que yo estuviera bien, yo sé que no entiendo de esas cosas muggles pero quiero ir a ver a la amiga de mami, no me gusta verla llorar y si ver a su amiga la hace ser feliz y cantar yo la iré a ver aun que tu no quieras – dijo el niño con demasiada devoción **

**-está bien hijo, iremos con la amiga de tu mama – dijo el blondo abrazando a su pequeño **

**-papi-volvió a pedir el niño **

**-dime scorp- susurro el blondo **

**- no la dejes ir, no recuerdo que era estar sin mami, ella es la única madre que tengo y no la quiero perder – dijo el niño besando la frente de su padre – hasta mañana papi- dijo el niño corriendo hacia su habitación **

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **

**Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Scorpius y unas cuantas bancas después estaba sentado el blondo, la castaña no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron de la mansión. De pronto una puerta de madera blanca se abrió dejando ver a una joven mujer de aspecto alegre su piel era bronceada su cabello castaño oscuro le caía suavemente sobre los hombros traía unas gafas a la moda y una bata blanca con pantalón negro tipo sastre y una blusa de seda roja sonreía abiertamente**

**-Hermione, que gusto verte – dijo la joven doctora **

**-Kary, gracias por recibirnos tan pronto – dijo la mujer fundiéndose en un suave abrazo con su amiga quien miro con atención a los rubios – deja de presento él es Scorpius mi hij… - dijo Hermione pero pronto se calló, Draco sintió como el alama se le rompía un poco más – y él es Draco Malfoy mi prometido- bueno por lo menos aún seguían prometidos **

**-mucho gusto yo soy Kary y seré tu dentista Scorpius, pasen por favor – dejo la joven guiando el paso hacia el consultorio- siéntate en esa silla para que vea que es lo que sucede, Scorp se soltó de la mano de Hermione y tomo haciendo en la silla reclinable, Kary ajusto la silla y sonrió – tomen asiento en esas sillas veré que es lo que le sucede al pequeño – dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja. **

**Kary observo con atención la boca del niño mientras hacía sonidos de desaprobación – baya que si comes muchos caramelos pequeño – dijo la joven doctora mientras seguía revisando la boca del niño – bien, como dijiste Hermione, el pequeño Scorpius tiene una caries, pero no es nada del otro mundo es pequeña así que la podemos arreglar ahora mismo, solo tomare un poco de tiempo, pero ya no deben dejar que el niño consuma tantos dulces – pidió la doctora mirando a Hermione**

**- gracias Kary, y te prometo que el Scorp ya no comerá tanta azúcar – dijo la joven con una enorme sonrisa **

**Draco miro con atención, todo lo que la joven dentista le hacía as su primogénito, en algunas ocasiones decía algo gracioso por que Scorp se reía mientras ella limpiaba su instrumento o le daba agua, después de un par de horas la chica termino con su trabajo**

**-está listo- dijo la muchacha ayudando a Scorp a ponerse de pie- está bien que seamos magos pero eso no quita que no te laves los dientes, recuerda que la magia aún no se usa para todo –dijo la joven apareciendo una pasta de dientes, un cepillo e hilo dental **

**-muchas gracias doctora- dijo el rubio mirando con verdadero agradecimiento a la morena. Kary quien sabia de las andabas del prometo de su amiga decidió agregar un comentario**

**- no tiene nada que agradecer señor Malfoy. Es mi trabajo y a pesar de ser bruja y poder resolver el 99% de los problemas considero que hacerlo a la manera muggle ayuda más, así que cualquier cosa que necesite con respecto a su dentadura no dude en llamar, y no está de más decir que use la pasta de dientes, la poción para la limpieza bucal no es 100% efectiva- dijo la joven mirando con determinación al rubio**

**-así lo are doctora, de verdad gracias, me acaba de dar una gran lección –dijo el blondo estrechando la mano de la mujer **

**-Kary, de verdad gracias, ya no podía soportar ver a el niño así, espero que puedas asistir a nuestra boda, será en junio – dijo Hermione dándole otro abrazo de despedida**

**-claro que si, será un honor, cuídense mucho – dijo la joven bruja despidiéndolos desde la puerta **

**Cuando llegaron a la casa, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, había velas flotando por todo el recibidor, y un camino de pétalos rojos se abría paso desde la puerta hasta el comedor, Hermione siguió extrañada el camino y se topo con una mesa llena de comida y velas flores y chocolates todo dispuesto para 3 personas, una suave música flotaba por todo el lugar, a la castaña se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de agua. Detrás de ella Draco y Scorpius miraban su reacción **

**-mami- pidió el niño a media voz**

**-¿dime bebe?- dijo la mujer girándose para ver la hermosa sonrisa del niño**

**-gracias por llevarme con Kary, ahora ya no me duele nada, eres la mejor mama del mundo- dijo el niño dándole una sonrisa y un beso a la castaña- y ya no te enojes con papi, el a veces parece un troll pero no lo es él te ama – dijo el niño tomando la mano del hombre y colocándola sobre la mano de ella**

**-Hermione, yo cometí un error, perdón por explotar así, yo sé que tu solo quieres lo mejor para nosotros, Scorpius es tanto tu hijo como mío, ya que tú siempre estas con él y yo soy un idiota la decir esas cosas, quiero pedirte perdón y decirte que te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer – dijo el rubio besando la mano de su mujer**

**-Draco, yo sé que tú estabas cansado y por eso reaccionaste así- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa **

**- Amor, perdóname, eres la mejor mujer del mundo y Scorpius no podría tener mejor madre que tu – dijo el abrazando a su casi esposa**

**-te perdono amor mío, porque sé que lo dijiste sin pensar – dijo la castaña abrazando a su casi esposo **

**-¿Hermione? – preguntó el blondo con la cabeza recargada en el hueco de su cuello**

**-dime amor – pidió la castaña enterrada en su pecho **

**-ámame por siempre mi vida – dijo el alzando la barbilla y dándole un suave beso **

**-por siempre y hasta después de eso – dijo ella besando con mucha devoción al blondo **

**-te amo mami- dijo el pequeño abrazando a sus padres –son los mejores padres del mundo – Draco tomo en brazos al niño y los 3 se abrazaron profundamente **

**FIN **

**NOTA FINAL: LISTO ¿Qué TAL? BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, VISITEN A SU DENTISTA CON REGULARIDAD. SEAN FELICES Y COMAN MUCHOS DULCES LOS AMO **


End file.
